Aquamarine
by pinkwebby
Summary: There's this girl, she has two friends, what happens when they go to this strange island with water that changes color
1. Chapter 1

_Chap. 1_

"Aqua-Aqua-Aquamarine!" someone shook me fiercely.

"Who – what," I yelled, opening my eyes.

"You were twitching!" Ashley said.

Ashley is my best friend.

My name is Aquamarine Smith, why I have that name, IDK, but my friends call me Aqua.

I have bleach blonde hair, and for some reason, my mom says I was born with a sea-blue streak in my hair, and my eyes are icy blue, I'm crazy looking, right?

My friend, Ashley Matthews, or Ash for short, is 15, like me, she has chocolate brown hair and auburn colored eyes.

"Where's my mom?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"She and your dad went on the fishing boat for the summer!" she said excitedly. Hearing her tone made me blink in surprise, "Without me-I mean-us?" I asked.

"Yep," Ash grinned.

"So, we're alone." I asked, getting up.

"D-U-H," Ashley nudged me lightly.

I shot up like a bullet, putting on a t-shirt (pink) and a pair of stone-washed jeans. While I tied my shoes, Ashley smiled,

"Wanna' go to the Smooth Smoothie?"

"Yeah, we can meet Brittani there." I said.

"Should I call her, she could be asleep…" Ash said, grumbling.

"No-I'll call her," I grinned and snatched Ashley's phone from her boot. Dialing Britt's #, out came a muffled voice, "Hello?"

"Brittani! Are you still sleeping?" Ashley yelled by my ear.

I pushed Ash over with one hand over my ear.

"Nu-not anymore with you yelling in my ear," Came Britt's irritated voice from the other line.

Ashley stuck out her tongue, and was grumbling again.

"Well-anyway-you wanna come get a smoothie with us?"

"Right now?-its 10 o'clock-I'm flippin' sleeping!" she said and I heard some shuffling as she got up.

"I guess we'll see you there." I said and hung up.

I opened the door, the fresh sea breeze whapping me face and sending me back on my heels.

Ashley pushed me forward again, straightening out her plaid skirt and white shirt, "Can you watch what you're doing-and put on a jacket-its 23 degrees out!"

"Well, you should be wearing pants then!" I said, laughing.

She huffed, gave me my jacket, and stomped back up my stairs to steal a pair of my leggings.

I sighed; Ashley was always stealing my clothes.

I waited while I heard her grunt, apparently trying to fit in my jeans.

I'm very skinny, I mean, like way skinny, like a toothpick, my friends say, they call me toothpick and I call Brittani Paper Thin and Ashley Muddy Cake.

Why muddy cake, you ask? Well, when we were little she ate a mud cake that I made, and she got sick for weeks on end. I felt so bad that I ate one so I could feel her pain, big mistake on my part, because when I ate the mud cake, she got better the next day, so I was stuck in my bed while she got to play on the beach with Brittani. Though I'm glad I was sick, I hate the beach, water, etc. What I don't understand is why we moved here, if my parents know I hate water.

"MUDDY! COULD YA HURRY UP? I WANT TO MEET BRITTANI BEFORE NOON!" I yelled up the stairs.

Ashley came down the stairs in her skirt once more. She lifted her shirt up and slapped her stomach, which of course, made it jiggle. "I'm so fat!" she commented.

"No-you're just…pudgy." I couldn't help but stifle a giggle as she looked at me with a scowl.

"C'mon, let's get going before Brittani ditches us," Ashley said, walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2

I kicked up dust as we walked down the road.

Ashley coughed, "You know I hate dust, stop kicking it up!" She coughed again.

I ran ahead of her as we entered the Smooth Smoothie's parking lot.

Brittani leaned on a black Jaguar; she was wearing all black, right down to her ray-bans.

She looked me over, "Hey, what's up?"

"Why do you look like you just came from a funeral?" Ashley asked, walking up.

I elbowed her in the ribs, and then smiled at Britt.

She took off her sunglasses and hooked them on the edge of her shirt, "You know I like wearing black, so why do you always ask that?"

Ashley shrugged and brushed past Brittani.

I followed after her, Brittani came in last.

"So, are we going to do it or are we not?" Brittani asked.

"I don't know. You know I hate water." I said.

"But Alder Island is so cool! Some people said when it's a full moon, the water turns red and green like Christmas!" Brittani said excitedly.

I sipped on my iced coffee, thinking.

"No." I said calmly.

"I bet Ashley would like to go, wouldn't you, Ashley?"

Ashley hadn't said anything the whole time; she was just slurping down her grape icee without a word.

She looked startled when Brittani asked, like no one ever asked for her opinion ever.

"I think it would be fun." She said quietly, finishing her grape icee and ordering a chocolate chip muffin.

I sighed and nodded slowly, "I guess we could go, but just for a little while."

Brittani cheered, but regained her calm and put on her sunglasses.

"I'll need to borrow your parent's spare boat." Brittani said.

"I think you mean steal," I said, "Because I 'm saying no."

"Thank you, Aqua."

Ashley took a bite of her steaming hot muffin and started jumping around, "HOT MUFFIN! HOT MUFFIN," she screamed.

We laughed.

I laid on my couch, thinking about what I agreed too.

I felt like I was going to be sick, having the salty air whip in my face, the rocking of the boat, it made me very queasy just thinking about it.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, gathered my courage and stomped down to my dock.

Ashley was sitting on the dock, biting her nails nervously.

"Stop that. That's a bad habit." I said, taking her hand away from her mouth.

She sighed and straightened up, "We can do this. I can swim."

"No you can't. You look like a drowning cat in the water." I said with a laugh.

Even though we were laughing, I could hear Brittani's scream from a mile away.

"Was that Brittani?" Ashley said worriedly.

"I think so; let's head to her parent's dock. Maybe she tried to leave without us." I said, panicking.

We ran over to the dock, I got there first, and instantly slipped.

"Aqua, are you ok?" Ashley helped me up, and then pushed me away.

"What?" I said, surprised.

"You slipped in blood, that's blood!" Ashley screamed.

I looked at my bathing suit, it was dripping red liquid.

I screamed, trying to wipe it off, but I just smeared it on my skin instead.

"Go wash it off! I'll search for Brit." Ashley said.

I went down to the shore, my eyes got bigger as I walked down into the water.

It was ice cold and it was freaking me out.

I pictured myself drowning in this vast wasteland and a shark gulping me whole.

I quickly rinsed off the blood and pulled myself onto the dock, shivering.

"I think she swam from here to the island after she got hurt," Ashley said, handing me a warm towel.

"So we need to go and find her. We'll take my boat." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chap.3_

I ducked my head down to avoid the salt that whipped in the wind.

Ashley drove the boat happily, her hair flying behind her in a knotted light brown mess.

"Don't be such a baby, Aqua. You're missing a beautiful sight."

"I don't care. Do you want me to puke on you?" I asked, trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

"I guess not," Ashley said disgusted.

I decided to lie on the floor of the boat to keep myself from hacking my dinner up in the ocean.

Finally Ashley stopped the boat, "I'll be right back." She jumped off the boat, accidently splashing water on me.

I let out a shaky breath, went over to the end of the boat, and there went my dinner.

Well, isn't this a great night?

While I was letting out shuddering dry heaves, Ashley pulled the boat to shore.

I felt her rub my back, "Can you come to shore?" she asked quietly.

I got up, "O-of course." I wobbly started walking to the steps off the boat.

Once I was off, I collapsed in the sand, running my fingers through the dry sand and sighing with relief.

Ashley started a fire so she could dry her clothes.

She took off her backpack and dumped it out.

It was full of little Debbie snack cakes.

My stomach let out a whimper.

Ashley, in her undergarments, gave me a zebra cake, my favorite.

I scarfed it down, smiling happily.

"I think my clothes are dry, ready to search for Brittani?" Ashley asked, slipping her moist clothes on.

I got up, my legs asleep.

"I hope she's ok." I said while Ashley packed up her stuff.

"We can only hope." Ashley said.

"Hurry up!" Ashley called from somewhere in front of me.

"I can't see! I'm sorry!" I wailed.

She shined her flashlight directly in my eyes, "I'm right here." She said softly.

I stumbled up to her, but before I could reach her, I fell.

Ashley disappeared in a flash, and I tumbled down into a large cave.

"Aqua," Ashley called, and the cave echoed back, _"Aqua, aqua, aqua!"_

"I fell down this hole, don't worry! I'm fine!" I called up to her.

"I'm coming down!" there was a thud, and some scrapping, and Ashley tumbled down beside me.

"Who's there," Came Brittani's voice bouncing off the walls.

"Brit, It's us, Aqua and Ashley, we came to find you."

Ashley winced beside me, "I think my knees are bleeding."

"It's probably from coming down here!" I accused.

I got up and walked into the cave.

It was sparkling rainbow colors.

"Isn't it pretty?" Brittani was sitting by a small pool of water.

"Oh wow, this is so beautiful!" Ashley said.

Brittani looked up, "Have you guys found a way out?"

"Can't we just climb back out that hole?" Ashley asked.

"No, I tried." Brittani said.

"It looks like that pond leads out to the ocean." Ashley said, pointing to the deep pool of water.

I gagged, "I will not swim outta here! I'd rather die!"

Brittani shivered, "I don't wanna swim, not after my swim here. Its shark infested waters around here."

Ashley rolled her eyes and kicked Brittani in the water.

"See you on the other side!" Ashley said, jumping in after Brittani.

I gulped and looked up at the moon, frightened by its appearance. It was bright purple. "_Mermaid_…" the wind seems to whisper. I looked around, then at the water, _it's the only way out_…..I thought warily. I plugged my nose and jumped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap.4

Water crushed me like a ton of jell-o.

I couldn't swim, my legs felt like jelly, and it felt as though I was swimming through caramel.

A hand tugged on my shirt sleeve.

I snapped open my eyes and looked up.

The surface was right above my head; Brittani and Ashley were already up there.

I gasped for air as I reached the surface.

"Aqua, are you ok?" Brittani asked.

"No, I feel like I a squashed bug." I moaned.

"Where'd Ashley go!" Brittani screamed.

I turned around, but Ash wasn't there.

I poked my head underwater, but I felt sick and the water was oil black.

Ashley's head bobbed up a few feet away.

"Hey, guys, guess what? I can breathe under water!"

"Don't be silly, no one can breathe underwater." Britt said.

"Try it! Hurry!" Ashley said, before diving back under with a flick of her fish tail.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Brittani screeched.

"I have no idea." I whispered.

"Is Ash a mermaid?" Brittani asked quietly.

"WE ALL ARE!" Ashley yelled.

I practically jumped out of my skin.

"No! I can feel my legs!" I tried to kick, but my legs felt glued together.

"Ok, what'd you do to my legs?" I asked.

"Look at them!" Britt said, amazed.

I looked over at her like she was crazy, but I went underwater, pulling my feet into the air.

But, those weren't my feet.

It was a fish tail, glittering like a rainbow in the moonlight.

I screamed underwater, but remembered I couldn't breathe.

I expected to choke on water, but I instantly got a breath.

I came up to the surface, my cheeks boiling red.

"Who's a mermaid?" I asked.

Brittani raised her hand and so did Ashley.

"What color was my tail?" I asked.

"Gold! It was gold!" Brittani said.

I gasped, "Like the jewelry gold?"

"Mine's the jewelry silver." Ashley piped up.

"I bet Britt's is black." I commented, looking at her.

But Brittani wasn't there.

"She fainted! I think she sunk!" Ashley said.

I dived underwater, my eyes adjusting to the gloom, I found Brittani easily, and her black tail glittered in the dark depths.

I grabbed her arm, and tugged her to the surface.

"I think we should swim to shore, help me with Britt." I said as Ashley grabbed Brittani's other shoulder.

We swam to shore.


End file.
